


Howdy Darlin'

by Amanecer



Series: Flowers of life [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 03:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanecer/pseuds/Amanecer
Summary: Jesse is late and Hanzo forgives him,





	Howdy Darlin'

“Howdy Darlin’, sorry i’m late.” Jesse puffed, out of breath as he jogged to the meeting place. “Now I know what you're goin’ tah say, but before you start raggin’ on me ‘bout punctuality I must let you know that your daughter is the reason i’m late.” He flashed a smile. “Delilah just would not let me leave no matter how hard I tried, she gets that from me i’m afraid, it was only after poor Lucio agreed to play dress up that she let me slip out. That boy is a god send I swear.” Jesse ran a hand through his beard. “Lilah, loves Melody too, even though Mel is a good three years older.” He pulled up a picture of his daughter sitting on the couch, Lucio’s daughter Melody next to her, the two girls watching something on the tv. “She sticks to that girl like glue.” He shook his head fondly. “Oh, look at this!” He pulled up a different picture.  
Delilah was grinning at the camera one of Jesse's old hats on her head, the brim almost covering her eyes. She wore a little cowgirl outfit, Gabe standing behind her looking proud. “She insisted on looking like Daddy, had Abuelo Gabe make her the entire outfit, he griped at first but if he could he would give his little Princesa the moon.” Jesse flipped to the next photo.  
This photo had Delilah on a horse, Jack carefully leading it by the reins, Gabe keeping her in the saddle with a hand on her back. Her pitch black hair was blowing in the captured wind her brown eyes alight with glee as she turned back to the camera, waving at Jesse who stood behind the camera. “Once she learned that Grandpa Jack had a horse, it was game over, all she had to do was pull the puppy dog eyes on him and he was putty in her hands. A trait she got from you ,even if nobody but Genji will believe me.”  
Jesse sighed deeply, “ You know she asks about you sometimes, “Daddy, where's Papa?” How do you tell a three year old what happened?” Tears welled in his eyes he rubbed his face with his hand. “ She's so smart, just like you, stubborn too.She knows when something's wrong too. I think next year I’m going to bring her out with me, let you see her, she's gotten so big, no longer your little Derria, she’s starting school soon, I pray for anyone willing to teach her.” Jesse smiled through tears were spilling into his beard  
He kneeled touching the pristine headstone that sat at the base of a young cherry tree. “It’s hard to believe it’s been two years, some days are harder than others. Some I can ignore the emptiness inside me, others it's a chore to get out of bed, but there's always Delilah, our little sunshine, she’s there no matter what. The only reason i’m here is because of her, without her I would have died a long time ago.” Jesse bowed his head shoulders shuddering with sobs, his hat falling to the ground, highlighting the epitaph that marked the marble stone with its brim.  
Here Lies Hanzo Shimada-McCree  
Husband ,Father ,Brother ,Friend  
“Just because the scars have healed, doesn't mean the regret has”  
“I miss you” He fell silent, the only sound of his gasping sobs ringing in the empty meadow.


End file.
